The Pride
by doubleinfinity88
Summary: She has a mighty pride which doesn't let her felt has debt to someone, especially him. One shot. I'm bad at writing summaries, but please enjoy :] leave a review so i could learn from my mistake *love*


**i do not own Snk. and this is my first time writing fan fiction in rated M. please be nice to me ;] don't expected too much from this story but please give me review so i could learn from my mistake.**

**i love this pairing cause its so cute. and i also ship ErenxMikasa~**

* * *

><p>She doesn't want to feel in debt. Especially to the midget that been respected by people as the humanity strongest solider, Levi. She's not sure why she hates him so much. Is it because she find him as a rival or because the way he treated Eren. The one and only family she has left.<p>

Mikasa remember every single scene at the court when Levi beat the shit up of Eren. She sure wants to avenge him for being so arrogant. Yet, she found herself being rescued by him to taking back Eren from the female titan. And he got his leg hurt because of her reckless.

She's been thinking all night how to repay her debt. She knew so well this isn't a good time to pay her debt when everyone busy with the plan to ambush the female titan that now has been known as Annie. Is her pride more important than the plan that soon being held?

Yes. Wait, maybe no. Well, of course yes.

With that conclusion she had, she bring her ass up to the Levi's office.

Before she could knock the door, the voice inside inviting her in.

"Come in, Mikasa." To her surprise, she saw a man sitting behind the table reading some paper. How the hell he knew she was the one that standing at the door?

"Just as I thought. Your pride will bring you her."

She definitely has no idea how he could knew that but it makes her hates him more. She isn't like the fact being read by a person like him.

"Thank you for saving Eren, sir. And I'm so sorry to be careless" she said with the salute pose. Locking her gaze to the man before her.

Levi doesn't bother to look at her. He kept his eyes on the paper that he's been read lazily since then.

"I'm here to pay my debt."

Finally, he fixed her gaze to her. Looking her in the eyes. Just like he thought before that she would come and offer a deal so she won't feel like she owed him.

"I see. What I did was pretty amazing for you to be grateful, huh?" he said with a grin on his face. She felt nervous somehow by looking at his appearance at this very moment.

He stands and approached her while she remains still on her position not aware of what he going to do.

"So, I could ask for anything right?" he said lessen the distance between the, until she could feel his warmth breathe against her neck.

"Yes, sir" she said refusing to take any step back. She and her mighty pride somehow made her think if she step back it means she lose to the midget. And she hates that.

"Then, what should I ask?" Levi turned her around and trapped her between his hands and the desk. They eyes still locked on each other. He could see in her eyes a confusing look mixed with a nervous and fear that she tried to hide from him. She doesn't want to show him, not him. But, he likes it. Very much like it.

The next thing happens in a flash that she couldn't expect. Levi pulled her hand and kissed her on the lips. She could feel his lips sucking her bottom lip, which feels so good. She didn't return the kiss but didn't stop him from penetrating hers. She snapped back to the reality when his tongue trying to enter her mouth. She breaks the kiss and slapped him hard.

"Fuck you!" as she pushed him hard and try to leave the room. Levi didn't let her slip that easy. He catches he hand and makes her facing him.

"I can't fucking help that, Mikasa. You're the one that offering me. I just did as you said, anything's fine. You aren't that shitty brat that didn't keep her words right?" he smirking at her. She's aware that she's the one that offering him and she hates the fact that she had said she would agree on anything he asked. There's no turning back after all she had said and after all he had said about her for not keeping her words. After all, her pride is worth anything to her.

She released her hand from him. She didn't even bother to look back at him and storming to the door.

"Come to my room after dinner tonight, Mikasa" is what she heard before slammed the door.

The dinnertime is over. She saw Levi and Armin still have a talk while Sasha and Christa already make their way to leave the dinning room. Eren is sitting beside her having a chat with Jean. Yet, Mikasa still remain on her seat drowning in deep thought. Thinking about what should she do. Should she go to Levi's room like he asked her or should she just ignored it and sleep soundly at her room. She battled against herself about the decision. She didn't want to be someone who didn't keep her world, but she sure what will happen if she went to Levi's room tonight. Its obvious about what would he asked her to do.

She notices Levi's glance at her with a bit smirk marked his lips. She felt like he's mocking at him cause of she over-thinking about the deal. No, she isn't over-thinking, she just considering about something that might happen. But hell, her pride wins the battle again.

She knocked there times before the man inside open up the door. To her surprised he's shirtless with towel encircle on his neck with water drip sliding on his well-built body. Bet he's just coming up from the bath

"Come in" he said with a grind and letting her in.

She's nervous and her heartbeats rapidly fast because of the scene before. She didn't know that he could be that sexy and tempting. Guess the hate for him covering all the sexiness and pheromone that he spreads around. She couldn't take her eyes of off his body as he drink the water before he faced her.

"I bet you already knew what would my ask will be" he said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes. And I have a question about it, sir" Mikasa said avoiding the gaze that he showering her.

"Nobody around. You can drop off the politeness, Mikasa" he took another gulp of water. Watching her carefully.

"Why?" she said looking at his eyes. For the moment, she catches a sad look than washed away by the lust in the second.

"Because I need to. I need to release my need. Well, I'm a man after all" he said without expression. Somehow, she felt pity for him. And somehow, she felt like he isn't much different from her. He lost his squad in only one day just to save Eren and before he could even grieve for his lost she blamed him for how incompetent he is just like others did when they come back to the walls. He's sure need to release either its his need of his stress over thing that'd been going on.

She didn't know what possessing her that time but she finds her self is approaching him and hug him sincerely.

Its surprise him to seeing her, the cold-hearted woman that obviously hate him so much to just hug him out of blue like that. He catches the clue of her pity expression that make him feel mad.

He suddenly pinned her down and glaring at her. He's the strongest solider of humanity and he doesn't want her to feel sorry of anything about him.

"Don't pity me, brat" with that he kissed her roughly that she could taste her blood from the damage of him biting hers. But she doesn't mind and kissed him back. Feeling the tension created by the situation they had.

He released the kiss to catch the air and saw her face turned red because of the good feeling of the rough kiss he showered her. Mikasa has determined herself to please him, and it's not a pity but its what she need too. She's not sure what need but she enjoyed it. And he doesn't care about him that catches the false signal from her.

He undid her scarf and buried his face on her neck, smelling her scent. It's his first time smelling her and damn he loves it so much. He could taste the sweet scent mixed with her soap and shampoo aroma.

"You smells good, Mikasa" he said as he bites her neck and sucks it leaving the red mark on her skin.

She moans from his bite, making his pants seems smaller from the hard member. He kissed her again and unbuttons her shirt and unclasped her black bra. Groping her soft breast while the other hand trying to undress her pants.

He's releasing her lips and start licking and sucking her breast. His tongue round in the circle on her soft breast while his other hand successfully undoes her pant. He doesn't waste any time to rubs his hand against the garment that cover his pussy. He could feel she's already wet place just by the touch of his finger. It makes him feel dominating.

She saw him smirking and starts to play his thumb with her clits while his mouth trailing her stomach finding a way to her under part.

She jolted by the touch of his thumb and the tickle from his tongue trailing her body. He licks her clit and put a finger into her. He has his tongue playing with her clit and a finger move in out in the center. The other hand is pinching his nipples making it couldn't get harder.

She moans of how good he is playing with her body. Her hips starts to move with his finger in rhythm.

"P-please, sir" she manage to said words between her heavy breath. She can't take anymore teasing from him. She just needs him to bang his hard member inside her.

"Call my name, Mikasa"

"L-levi, please… Faster…" she hardly said anything with his hand and tongue both playing on her sensitive part, making her wet and feeling good.

Levi doesn't have any intention to make it finished fast. He enjoyed teasing her, making her feel vulnerable by the need of his rocket that still hidden behind his pants.

He faster his pace, making his finger in and out of her. She cries by the good feeling he brought just by his fingers. Her body trembling signaling that she will come soon. He made his fingers go faster and it doesn't take so long for her to orgasm.

He doesn't want her to doze off before him tasting his center. He immediately took his pant off and roughly slammed his hard member into her. She's screaming by the pain he made her feel. It's her first time having sex, and she doesn't expect it to be this hurt. He could see the blood but he doesn't care and starting moving giving her no chance to adjust with his size.

"I-it hurts, Levi" she managed to said between the pain but hell, like he care about it he just keep moving in and out of her.

Mikasa can't hold back her voice, tears running down her cheek for the pain as he keep going banged her hard.

"Shit. Just bear with it, Mikasa"

The pain soon replace by the please of his member. She control her breathe and put her finger on her mouth. She knew everyone is sleeping right now, but she doesn't want to take a risk being caught by someone.

"Fuck. Y-you're so tight. It feels so good Mikasa" he goes faster and deeper, in and out with the rhythm from her moans until he reached his limit. This time they both come at the same time. He released all his seed inside her and collapsed beside her. He breathed heavily as he checking up on her. She felt like hell and heaven at the same time.

"Are you okay, Mikasa?" he said gently bruise her face. She nodded her head. She didn't have much energy left after the roughness she felt before and doze off to the dreamland.

He took a blanket and wrapped her body with it. He covered himself too and doze off.


End file.
